AS IN PREVIOUS YEARS WE HAVE CONTINUED WITH THE DEVELOPMENT OF THE MOTION CONTROL SYSTEMS MOVING THE ELECTRODES. THIS YEAR HAS SEEN THE FINAL TOUCHES BEING PUT ON OUR CURRENT STEPPER MOTOR R & D SYSTEM. THE CONTROL OF BOTH POSITION AND VIBRATION IS EXCELLENT MAKING IT POSSIBLE TO APPROACH MORE CLOSELY TO CELLS AND TO ACCESS SMALLER CELLS. IN THE COMING YEAR THIS NEW SYSTEM WILL BE INCORPORATED ON ALL THE EXPERIMENTAL RIGS ALLOWING A COMPLETE OVERHAUL OF BOTH THE HARDWARE AND SOFTWARE. FURTHER SYSTEMS WILL BE PROVIDED TO THE CORNELL AND U. MASS SITES FOR TESTING. IN ADDITION WE HAVE SEEN FURTHER IMPROVEMENTS TO OUR ION-SELECTIVE PLATFORMS IN TERMS OF HARDWARE AND OPTICS. WE ARE CURRENTLY CONSTRUCTING A TEMPERATURE CONTROLLED MAMMALIAN PLATFORM.